


we go together, can't get enough (yeah, I'm a sucker for you)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crushes, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, dad! bang chan, felix is chan's kid and chenle is woojin's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: out of all places, chan didn't think he would meet someone as special as woojin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	we go together, can't get enough (yeah, I'm a sucker for you)

Chan sighs as he filled out the last paperwork his secretary had given him for the day. 

“Finally done, almost took me forever to finished,” stretching his arms out before he takes a quick peek at his iPhone, reading the time. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. “This means, I can pick up Yongbok from the daycare,” a smile appearing on his face as he thought of his four years old son. 

“It seems like your father is going to be late again, Yongbok.”

Nayeon, the leader of Cloudy Daycare told the boy who was sitting on the mat, playing with the set of the blocks. He was one of the very last ones left out of the bunch, waiting to be picked up by their parents. 

“Dad's late?” the four years old tilts his head to the side hearing this.

Nayeon nodded in confirmation. “Seems like it, but don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll come by sooner,” ruffling the boy’s hair as she seats herself next to him, picking up one of the blocks. “How about we stack them while we wait for him to come?” he excitedly replies, “Stack! Stack!” making Naeyeon giggled at his cuteness.

Chan picked up his things in the briefcase, already prepared to leave his office. 

“I’m off, I’ll see you later, Ms. Yoo!” walking by his secretary who waved him goodbye. “See you on Monday, Mr. Bang!” the latter is heading out the door and out of the building as he goes to the parking lot where his black honda civic was.

He quickly got in the driver’s seat, dumping his briefcase in the passenger and insert the key in the ignition of the car to start the engine. Gently pressing his foot down on the brake and releasing it as he changed the gear to reverse to leave out of the lot. 

‘ _It has already been twenty minutes. Where is he_?’ thought Nayeon, patiently waiting outside. She had finally decided it was time to put away the blocks and takes Yongbok with her to go outdoor to see if the father of the boy has arrived. 

“Dad isn't here?” Yongbok asks, tugging on the daycare teacher's pants getting her attention. 

“I don’t know, sweetie, it looks like he's—” 

“Felix!” she was cut off by Chan who had run towards them. Yongbok quickly releases Nayeon's pants and goes to his father, quickly jumping in his arms as Chan lifts him. “Appa!” enclosing his arms around his father’s neck. 

“Ah, there you are, we were just getting worried,” remarks Nayeon with a hand to her chest relieved and watching the father and son's interaction with a smile.

Chan looks up and laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was finishing up some documents at work,” Nayeon beams. “Don’t worry, it happens often, but Yongbok here was a good boy, am I right?” earning a nod from the four years old in Chan's arms. 

“Really? That’s great to hear,” fondly kissing the crown of his son’s head, and Yongbok laughs. “Dad! I'm always a good boy.” 

Chan pecks him on the forehead for that. “Yeah you are squirt, now what do you say to Ms. IM?” gesturing to the woman standing across from him. 

Yongbok blinks his eyes before he breaks into a grin. “Bye, bye Ms. IM~” his hand waving towards her, and Nayeon waves right back. “Goodbye Yongbok and Mr. Bang-ssi.”

Chan bids a farewell to the teacher and walks to his car with Yongbok. 

He opens the back door and situated Yongbok in his car seat, buckling him with the seatbelt. “Can’t risk getting in an accident, right?” poking him on the nose and Yongbok grins. Chan smiles right back at him and shuts the door close before he gets in the driver’s seat. 

“Should we go to the store and buy some groceries for tonight’s dinner?” looking through the rearview mirror at his son who cheers loudly in the back. “YES! FOOD!” 

It was a short drive before they were at the local market everyone in the community goes to for shopping.

Chan grabs a shopping cart and puts Yongbok in the flip-up seat. “Should we begin Felix?” they entered inside the building and Yongbok claps his hands in excitement. 

While passing through the meat section, Chan stops the cart to look for the varieties of meat they had on sale. 

“What would be the best choice for us, huh, Felix?” questioning the four-year-old who was distracted with the ball of squish in his hands. 

Not receiving a proper response, Chan knew his son was too mesmerized with the toy he got since he laid his eyes on from the beginning for twenty-five cents from the vending machine. 

“Guess, we’ll go with beef,” he picks up the plastic packaging and putting it in the cart. He continues to look around the section and hadn't bothered to pay attention to the upcoming collision until a quiet, “ _Ow_!” caught him completely off guard. 

“What was that?” looking around to check where the source of the noise came from. 

It was a little boy, younger than Yongbok judging by how his height was when he stood up after his fall. He had a mop full of black hair and eyebrows were furrowed as a frown was presented on his face. His eyes seem to express pain from the earlier contact he had with the cart and Chan was going to ask if he was alright, but a new voice interrupted him before he had a chance to say anything else. 

“Chenle! There you are. I have been looking for you all over the place,” a male with caramel brown hair then came. 

Chan watched as the stranger bends down and gently grabs the boy’s face with his hands. “Are you okay sweetie?” checking to see if there were any bruises but the boy shakes his head and points to the cart next to them. 

“Mama, I hit my head on it,” his tone was quiet, but Chan recognizes the Mandarin coming from the others’ mouth as he murmurs, “Aww, baby, it wouldn’t happen if you weren't running away,” he then locks eyes with a curious Chan watching in the background and he gasps, getting up all of a sudden. 

“Oh my god,” the newcomer begins. “I am very sorry for my son's clumsiness. He was running away and I was distracted by looking at the fish they had and I’m truly sorry about all of this,” he was stuttering out apologizes, and Chan was simply amazed by the appearance of the stranger. He looked like an angel sent from heaven, by the way, his skin was sun-kissed tan, his bangs were framed across his face and his lips are pink as cotton candy was just sinning to look at from afar. 

With Chan struck in his trance of gawking, the ‘angel’ had stopped blabbering once he realized the other wasn’t listening to him at all and he stood up, wearing a slightly confused expression.

“Mama,” his son shortly grabs his attention. “Why is this man staring at you like a weirdo?”

“I don't know baby,” also being lost like Chenle, Woojin doesn't know if he offended the man or not by his words.

“... Dad?”

Luckily Yongbok broke Chan's stare with his call.

“What? Did you need something Lix?” the four years old points directly at the pair still standing there in bewilderment. Chan follows and this time he's the one apologizing in the situation.

“My bad, I didn't mean to.. you're too pretty and I just couldn't help to noticed I say that out loud, didn't I?” rambling in English which confuses the brunette and his son further by the foreign language spoken. Chan has to do a double-take. _Wait_ , what was he doing? They couldn't understand him.

“Stupid idiot,” muttering under his breath but that made things worse and he wants to pull on his hair.

Yongbok does a facepalm and Chan makes up for it by attempting to speak in what he was taught back in his college years of Mandarin 101. It doesn't _exactly_ work in his favor, he fails and the translation comes out wrong.

“Do you want to come to the bathroom with me to have sex?”

Woojin's eyes grow big and step back making Chan repeat himself until it takes a long second for him to recognize he must've said something to offend the other who looks frightened by his approach.

“Damn it. I should've paid more attention in class,” switching to Korean due to frustration building up inside of him. He wasn't getting anything right.

Then a soft, “You're a college student?”

He snaps his head forward. “You understand Korean?”

A small nod. “I do, it's my primary language.”

Chan moves closer without thinking, decreasing the gap between them. “If I would have known sooner, I wouldn't have to—”

“Hi, what's your name? I am Lele!”

Woojin's son seems to take this chance to introduce himself by going over to Yongbok and adorably clings onto his arm. It seems so natural that they got along and while the kids were in their little world, Chan decides to resume the conversation with Woojin from earlier.

“You ask me if I was a college student,” after clarifying his native tongue was Korean. “I'm not, which is funny because I didn't think I would get mistaken as one,” awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Did he pass for a student if he was still in his work suit? Was the brunette one?

“Oh... I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to make any assumptions,” this has Chan feeling guilty. It wasn't his intention to have the stranger looking embarrassed.

“It's all good, hah,”

Not knowing where else to look, his eyes are darting everywhere but the brunette. "Nice weather we're having today," _Way to go Chris, way to keep the atmosphere alive_.

“It is nice,” Woojin brings a hand to hide a melodious tune leaving his mouth.

Chan wanted to hear that for the rest of his life.

“Mama,” Chenle comes back and Chan's left disappointed as the beautiful brown arises were shifted away to his son lingering near the brunette's side. They were speaking in Mandarian again and Chan feels awkward but Yongbok saves him.

“Dad?” acknowledging with a nod that he's listening. “Since Lele and I are friends now, he asked if I can go over to their house. So can we?” waiting for his appa to give permission, but Chan's eyes never left from the delicate frame of Woojin who was listening to his son with a content smile. _Damn_. How he wanted to be in Chenle's spot to get that smile directed towards him.

Yongbok was ready to ask again but Chenle runs forward and grabs his hand. “Hyung! My mama says he's ok with you and your papa coming over.”

This gets Chan's attention real quick.

“How did you—” wandering how capable his son was to understand the words flowing out of Chenle. _Oh_... wait a minute.

Woojin has mentioned he was Korean. How can he already forget that? Inwardly striking a palm across his forehead for his foolishness and leaving a vivid red mark behind.

He straightens himself once the brunette comes to check on him worriedly. “Are you ok? That sounds like it—”

“— Would you like to get some coffee with me?” immediately regretting his mistake. He realizes how desperate he sounds by his tone.

Wanting to hide in shame for his blunder but it went away as soon as he hears, “Sure, but can we go for bubble tea instead? Coffee isn't my thing.”

He gives in after seeing the scarlet blush on Woojin's cheeks. “Anything you want, it's on me, you angel.” the last part was a slip-up and he bites his tongue. _Get yourself together_.

“My name is Woojin, but I don't mind being called an angel by a handsome guy like you.”

Chan wants to take all of the cute giggles Woojin owns and put them in a jar to keep to himself.

“I'm Chris, but everyone calls me Chan. Nice to meet you, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- after one date, it turns into two and on the third date, chan and woojin are together officially  
> \- chan proposes after 6 months in  
> \- felix and chenle becomes stepsiblings  
> \- jun (seventeen) is chenle's biological father  
> \- chan is bisexual but he's woosexual  
> \- rose is felix's biological mother


End file.
